A Boss' Wedding
by Doctorpotterfirelordjim
Summary: Michael comes back to Scranton with Holly to visit! This is not long after her leaves and the office is there to help him with his wedding plans :) it's set up as a script.
1. Chapter 1

_Ladies and gentlemen, I LOVE the office. I made this a while back and it is set up to look like a script, because they are a sitcom after all. It takes place after Michael and Holly move and they have come back to visit ;) enjoy._

**A Boss' Wedding**

[In the conference room]- Pam, Phyllis, Angela, Erin, Holly and two women unfamiliar to the normal everyday workspace on the office.

PHYLLIS: Well, I think that yellow and pink are more unique than just plain white.  
ANGELA: No, that's not normal. Weddings are supposed to be pure and virtuous; not tacky and whorish. The Senator and I didn't use colorful roses in our wedding; thank goodness.

[Pam on camera]

PAM: Today we are helping with the planning of Holly and Michael's wedding. They came up to visit for a while from Colorado to invite us help plan. They are having the wedding in Colorado near her parents because her father is not really fit for travel… It's not really that much planning. Holly needed ideas and we sort of pulled together some women in the office and we've been talking. Holly also brought a friend from Utica; Melanie, and her sister; Martha. I'm not sure if it's the best idea…

[Back in conference room]

MARTHA: I like the idea of balloons for centerpieces.  
ERIN: Yeah! It's fun. What color can they be? I always thought blue was a romantic color…  
ANGELA: No! Balloons cannot be centerpieces. Those go in birthday parties. Not weddings. You want it to look like we are at a clown wedding?

[Pam shrugs towards the camera because she knows they actually act like clowns]

PAM: Why don't we ask Holly? It's her wedding after all.  
ANGELA: [Crosses her arms and looks at Holly] Well…?  
HOLLY: These are all great ideas…  
[Angela scoffs]  
HOLLY: But I think right now that's what I want, ideas. I am not making any final decisions in here. Just brainstorming.

[Melanie on camera]

MELANIE: I don't know why she liked the Scranton branch better than Utica. They are very… odd here.

[Martha On camera]

MARTHA: This was a horrible idea. I have no idea why Holly invited these people into her wedding plans. They're completely delusional! They can't make decisions and aren't compatible. How do they work here together every day? I wonder how a normal day here is like … I know I couldn't put up with it!

[Angela on camera]-

ANGELA: These people are crazy. I don't understand what's wrong with them. They all have horrible ideas that will ruin Holly and Michael's wedding. Pam and Jim's wedding was just terrible because of the whole eloping and showing up two hours late. At first I thought: Who does that?! Been then I realized who's wedding it was. I can only wonder what will happen to a wedding like this. And by that, I mean Michael. [Shakes head] The Senator would never allow this. [Blushes] He is much more reserved and mature; unlike these people who don't even know what they're talking about.

[Holly on camera looking a little scared and tired]

HOLLY: I don't know what I am supposed to say. I just don't know.

[THEME MUSIC-OPENING CREDITS]

[Michael on camera]

MICHAEL: I am getting married. You have no idea how long I have waited for this. I always wanted to get married before I was thirty-five… Which didn't happen. But that's okay because I waited and waited and waited and I finally found the perfect person in the world. Miss Holly Flax. Soon to be Mrs. Holly Scott. [Chuckles happily with a big smile] We will last forever. Just like how the Holocaust has made an imprint on the world we will have left an imprint on -wait never mind. That's a horrible reference. Just like how Gandhi has made an imprint on the world we will have left an imprint on our friends and family and each other.

[In the office and everyone is up to their normal stuff]

DWIGHT: [At desk] No Jim, there is no such thing as a "bearcoon". That's ridiculous.  
JIM: [At desk] But I saw it with my own eyes. It was large, it was vicious and it stole my belongings. Now out there somewhere in Scranton is a bearcoon wearing one of my ties.  
DWIGHT: That is physically impossible. What? Does a female raccoon have sex with a male bear? No... That would kill the raccoon… A female bear and a male raccoon? Hmm? [Dwight makes a face to mock him]  
JIM: I don't know, you're the expert about bears.  
DWIGHT: Why don't you just describe this made up creature that doesn't exist and I will draw a picture via your description and you'll see how stupid you sound!  
JIM: That sounds like a great idea.

[Michael walks in]

MICHEAL: HELLO EVERYBODY!

EVERYBODY: Hello Michael! Glad to see you! [Other welcoming mutterings]

MICHEAL: I am very glad to see you guys. My old family. Of course I'll be having a new one soon. [under his breath] If you catch my drift...

[Michael by himself with camera crew]

MICHAEL: Yes, I want kids. Loads of them. Filling my house and our neighborhood. And our schools, the boys and girls club, and so many other things. But NOT the orphanage.

[Back in office]

MICHAEL: Where's Holly?  
ANDY: She is in there, [points to conference room] talking about wedding stuff to all the girls. They've been at it for hours.  
MICHEAL: That's what she said! [laughs] Okay, anyways, I just wanted to say "hi" and hang out here for a little while. Maybe ask you guys a few questions…

[Michael on camera]

MICHAEL: Truth is… I need a best man. I don't really have any brothers and all my cousins said that they are busy. I would ask Todd Packer but I thought long and hard about it... [Nods to himself] I eventually decided to ask him but he said he was going to be traveling and couldn't come... I always figured Ryan would be my best man...Yeah I think he will be.

[In Lunch room. Ryan is getting coffee and Michael walks in.]

MICHAEL: Hey, Ryan!  
RYAN: …Hey… Congrats on the wedding. [raises mug of coffee]  
MICHAEL: So I was wondering... I think you are an amazing friend. You have been a wonderful –in fact- you have been the best man I know. Well, except for the drugs and committing company fraud… Off topic. Anyways, what I was trying to say was... would you like to be my best man?  
RYAN: [Pauses…] Actually I can't.  
MICHEAL: You- you can't?  
RYAN: You see, I have this lifelong goal to not be anybody's best man or even close to that, until I get married first.  
MICHEAL: What? Can't you just, for this one time..?  
RYAN: No, when I make a commitment I make a commitment.  
MICHAEL: Just great… That wasn't the response I was expecting. [Walks out of room]

[Ryan on camera]

RYAN: No, I don't plan on being anybody's best man until I am married. Not because of the commitment thing. I made that up. I just don't think I know anybody that would make me their best man, except Michael which is not happening. It's not that I don't have any friends. I have a lot of friends. It's just I don't have any BEST friends... I guess.

[Outside of the conference room]

HOLLY: I am out here because things were getting a little crazy in there and heated and I didn't want to get too involved. [Some shouting in background containing mostly Angela] Here I made a list of some theme ideas! [pulls piece of paper from pocket and reads:] Dinosaur theme; I was thinking maybe after the movie Jurassic Park… Underwater… A wedding on a cliff! That way we can say that we have fallen for each other and then jump off into the water below…[continues to read] There's future disco… These are all just crazy ideas but I really think they could be fun. Like the underwater one. I am not sure how but I saw online that a couple got married in the ocean and I didn't even know they built chapels down there.

[Break room]

DWIGHT: Alright, so explain it to me. [Picks up notepad] First, how many toes on each foot?  
JIM: Let's see… seven.  
DWIGHT: I seriously doubt that.  
JIM: Well that's what I saw, okay?!  
DWIGHT: Whatever! What was the eye color?  
JIM: Red. Like blood red.

[Jim on camera]

JIM: Pam and I went to an amazing garage sale. In fact it was so amazing they had taxidermy of a half bear and half raccoon. I paid fifty dollars for it and intend on using it well. [raises eyebrows]

[Back to break room]

DWIGHT: Can you bring me a sample of its feces?  
JIM: No. Although, I am pretty sure it has rabies.  
DWIGHT: Why? Did it bite you?!  
JIM: No, because of the white foam coming out its mouth... That means it has rabies, right?

[DWIGHT on camera]

DWIGHT: I have done a full scale drawing of said "bearcoon" based on Jim's description and have deemed it false. No such thing exists and there never will be. I have seen all sorts of animals breed and bears and raccoons are not one of them. I don't understand why Jim would be making up such a stupid lie. In the Schrute family history liars never prospered. Seven generations ago there was a Schrute who was a lied. His crop didn't grow for an entire three years. Eventually he died of starvation.

[Michael is talking to Holly outside of conference room with "Western" accents when Andy, Kevin and Darryl approach]

MICHAEL: Hey partner, looks like I am the ol' sheriff in my ol' town…  
HOLLY: Yeah they seem to welcome you in these parts…  
ANDY: [waits for them to stop goofing off] Hey Michael and Holly we were wondering if maybe we could… We want to know if we can be the band for your wedding.  
KEVIN: It would be awesome.[nods]  
ANDY: Yeah we have pretty much all the necessities. I am the lead singer and guitar. Darryl can really rock out on the keys and Kevin is just a drumming master of masters.  
KEVIN: We're pretty good.  
HOLLY: That would be great. Can we see you guys preform first though? I am sure it's amazing.  
MICHAEL: Wow. When did you guys start a band? Can I join?  
DARRYL: Umm... Pretty much all the spots are filled and it would be for your wedding.  
MICHAEL: Really? No open spots?  
KEVIN: Well he could- [cut off by Darryl]  
DARRYL: Sorry, all full.  
ANDY: we can put on a show for you at lunch in the warehouse.  
HOLLY: Okay that would be great. What kind of music do you guys preform?  
KEVIN: We make up our own songs mostly but we can do some pretty hardcore classic rock.

[Ryan and Dwight are talking in the lunchroom and Dwight walks out swiftly up to Michael angrily]

DWIGHT: Can I see you for a minute?  
MICHAEL: Sure...?

[they go out into the hall way leaving Holly to talk to Andy, Darryl and Kevin about their band]

DWIGHT: Is it true?  
MICHAEL: What?  
DWIGHT: That you need a best man.  
MICHAEL: Dammit! Who told you that? [looking stressed] Did Ryan tell you that?  
DWIGHT: That's beside the point. Michael, I am here for you. I am your best friend. I should be your best man! Who has been your number two guy over the past years? Huh?  
MICHAEL: You have…  
DWIGHT: And who should be- look at me Michael! Who should be your number two guy while you're getting married?  
MICHAEL: I-I don't know…  
DWIGHT: Me. It should be. I have done so many things for you and I look up to you. You know that. Who went to get you when you burnt your foot? Who always backed you up and who picked out our health care plan when you didn't want to?  
MICHAEL: You…  
DWIGHT: Who delivered baskets to ex-clients with you? Who was with you when you drove your car into that lake?  
MICHAEL: You…  
DWIGHT: And who should be beside you when you get married as you best man?  
MICHEAL: … [long pause]… [finally giving in] you…  
DWIGHT: [Hugs Michael, tears in his eyes] Thank you Michael. Thank you. You will not be disappointed.  
MICHEAL: [Grunting/sighing noise]

[Pam on camera]

Pam: We finally decided on the theme. It was all Toby's idea. He just was walking by and said: "Well, why not a 'Dunder Mifflin Paper Supply Company theme. That _is_ where they fell in love.'" [Smiles] The invitations will be on Dunder Mifflin Paper and there will be Dunder Mifflin Paper origami centerpieces and maybe napkins. That's really all we know right now. I just hope Michael doesn't find out it was Toby's idea. He and Holly really seemed to like it.

[Angela on camera]

ANGELA: It's a horrible idea. A paper themed wedding? Really? What are we? Hobos? Maybe they can use a box to be their limo ride home!

[Martha On camera]

MARTHA: I didn't even know what Dunder Mifflin was before this. [Shakes head] I thought Holly was still working as a children's birthday party entertainer.

...

[Next day at work and Holly and Michael come in and pass out invitations]

MICHAEL: We are hoping for ALL of you to be there. Otherwise, You're fired! Just kidding, I can't do that anymore.  
Holly: [laughing] We are really excited and hope to see all you guys there.

[Erin On camera]

ERIN: Of course I am going! I am soo excited for them! … I wonder if I can get a date to the wedding. I wonder if Andy could take me... I don't know. So you never know. I just think it would be really romantic for two people to fall in love at a wedding. Not saying it would be me and Andy…

[Stanley On camera]

STANLEY: I could care less. I would have to if he was still my boss. But Colorado is miles away and Michael offered to pay for the plane tickets. Don't know how he is going to make up all that money… Anyways, I figured I needed a few days from my ex-wife Teri. She and I are in court over our kids and well… It's not fun.

[Kevin on camera]

KEVIN: I know just what to get them. A bouncy house! They would have so much fun in that. I know I do. But I don't have enough money for a bouncy house. SO I got them a mini trampoline.  
[Shows Kevin jumping on tiny one person kid trampoline in parking lot. He is too heavy and it brakes.]  
…Oops…

[Angela on camera]

ANGELA: We're going. And by "we're" I mean the Senator and I. I really hope the press won't interrupt their wedding. [Fake sigh, then smile] I just hope this wedding is good enough for the Senator.

[Andy On camera]

ANDY: There will be tons of chances to meet hot babes! The Nard Dog ever says no to weddings... I just hope I don't rip my scrotum this time.

[Phyllis on camera]

PHYLISS: Bob and I are going. It will be very nice. I just hope Michael doesn't make havoc in his wedding like he did in mine. Bob can set him straight if he needs to.

[Meredith on camera]

MEREDITH:[Nods] Oh yes. [nods more]

[Creed On camera]

CREED: Of course I am going. How many times have you been on an airplane? This is my once in a lifetime chance. Hey, do you know how good the security is at airports?

[Kelly on camera]

KELLY: Uh YES! I already picked out my dress, which by the way, is one I ordered from online. It's got this really nice shoulder strap that wraps around and looks super cute. This wedding is going to be awesome. I can't wait 'till I get married. It will be the best day of my life... Do you know if Ryan's going?

[Ryan on camera]

RYAN: She is going? Hmmm... [frowns]

[Oscar On camera]

OSCAR: I really am happy for them. I hope when I find this true happiness and get married-well actually I probably won't get married. Or have kids. I guess I could adopt… no I don't need kids. I have had to work with Michael for years and that's enough kid for me... But yeah, I am happy for them.

[Toby on camera]

TOBY: Michael made sure I wasn't invited. Holly said I can go if I want. So yeah, maybe I'll go…but then again, Michael is going too...

[Pam and Jim on camera]

PAM: Definitely going.  
JIM: Yes. I am really excited to see how they pull off a normal wedding… who am I kidding? This will not be normal.  
PAM: I have to admit I am a little nervous. Michael always does crazy things and who know what could happen?  
JIM: Our wedding was pretty crazy, though wasn't it?  
PAM: Yes! We were late to our own wedding.  
JIM: I accidentally let slip that Pam was pregnant.  
PAM: I ripped my veil.  
JIM: I cut my tie.  
PAM: There was a dancing scene Along the aisle.  
JIM: But it was all completely worth it. [smiles at Pam]

[Dwight walking to his car after work. Something is moving the bushes. It's Jim holding the bearcoon but Dwight can only see the taxidermy. It disappears into the bushes. On the other side you see Jim running away to the other side of the building. Dwight is opened mouthed then takes out his phone]

DWIGHT: Did you see that? [Talking to camera.]

[You see Jim on opposite side of Dunder Mifflin building. Phone rings and answers.]

JIM: Hello?  
DWIGHT: You were right.  
JIM: About what?  
DWIGHT: Bearcoon.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Boss' Wedding part 2

[Michael sitting in his old office at Dunder Mifflin]

MICHAEL: Can you believe it? One week. One week until I marry the most beautiful… funny… kind… woman in the entire world. Can't guess who it is? Don't think person like that exists? Well, I am talking about Holly. [Takes a big breath] I can't wait. It will be the best day of my life… Every young boy wishes to get married to their dream girl and it is actually happening to me.

[Andy walks in]

ANDY: Ummm… Michael?  
MICHAEL: Yes, Andy?  
ANDY: Why are you sitting in my office?  
MICHAEL: You mean my office?  
ANDY: No, this is my office.  
MICHAEL: Well it used to be my office so it's technically my office.  
ANDY: No, I am the boss now. Can you leave please? [He was hesitant with his words] I need to make a call…  
MICHAEL: No, I am going to have to ask you to leave.  
ANDY: NO. I am going to have to ask you to leave. [Getting defensive]  
MICHAEL: I had this office for longer! Way longer then you have or ever will have. I am not leaving.  
ANDY: Well it's my office now, so time to go.  
MICHAEL: You know what? We will leave at the same time!  
ANDY: That's ridiculous!  
MICHAEL: Then I am staying right here!  
ANDY: I am willing to die in this office.  
MICHAEL: So am I.

[they stood there for a while staring at each other both refusing to leave.]

ANDY: Fine! We'll leave at the same time!

[Michael hops put of the desk chair and they carefully shuffle towards the door. As they get closer Michael give Andy a shove out the door ad quickly shuts the door behind him]

ANDY: [struggling with the door handle] Michael! Michael open the door! Michael!?  
[You see Michael sit down in his chair and rest his feet on the desk. Breathes in and closes eyes, Andy still struggling. Jim looks at camera and does his shrug thing]

...

[Dwight at his desk making a call.]

DWIGHT: Okay Moes, have all the beets been inspected? Mhmm hmm. Have you made sure? … Of course I am asking, last time people complained about bites on them. Wait, what? YOU did that?! Moes!...

JIM: What's going on?  
DWIGHT: Schrute Farm Beet Festival. Busy. Shut up.

[Dwight on camera]

DWIGHT: Every four years Schrute Farms holds a Beet Festival. Every four years because that's when the soil is the most fertile and produces the highest quality beats... Falling on a leap year is just coincidence.

[Back in Office]

DWIGHT: Okay. Good-bye Moes.  
JIM: So… What's this Beet Festival?  
DWIGHT: Like you would be interested in high quality beets.  
JIM: No trust me I am very particular about my vegetables. Right Pam?  
PAM: [Looks up from computer screen] What? Oh yeah.  
DWIGHT: I know you're lying but I need word to spread. The Schrute Farms Beet Festival will be held at Schrute Farms this weekend. We will have beet eating contests, beet harvesting contests, beet planting, and many more beet related activities. Wear clothes acceptable to get dirty in and aren't afraid of beet juice stains…  
JIM: Sounds like fun.  
DWIGHT: Pshhh. What do you know about fun?  
JIM: Pam, we should go and see just how fun it is.  
DWIGHT: Fine. But you have to pay.  
JIM: How much?  
DWIGHT: Fifty dollars per child, twenty per adult.  
PAM: No way! Nobody will pay that much to get into some Beet Party.  
DWIGHT: It's the Schrute Farm Beet Festival and you get in for five bucks less if you bring your own beet farming tools.  
PAM: No thanks. Forget it.  
DWIGHT: Whatever. It's your loss.

[Kelly, Holly, Phyllis, Angela and Meredith are in break room]

KELLY: You haven't found a DRESS?!  
MEREDITH: Your wedding is in a week and if you can't find one you can use mine from my past marriage. It's not very expensive had a couple stains on it...  
PHYLLIIS: It's okay Holly I am sure you'll figure something out.  
HOLLY: Well I was thinking today I could go looking at some wedding shops in the city…  
KELLY: The dress is the most important part of everything. It's what everyone remembers about the bride. It's what makes people look at you as you down the walk down the aisle and think 'damn!' that is a lucky man! I can't believe you don't have it.[she shook her head] I am coming with you.  
ANGELA: Oh gosh. In that case I will have to come so she doesn't pick out something too whore-ish.  
KELLY: [frowns]  
PHYLLIS: I would like to come as well if that's okay.  
MEREDITH: You guys are all wasting your time. Those things cost fortunes. Just use mine.  
KELLY: … Yeah we are definitely going.

[later in the day they have their coats on about to leave. Michael notices and finally comes out of Andy's office. Andy sighs with relief walks in and locks the door]

MICHAEL: Hey, where are you going?  
KELLY: Oh. Nowhere…  
HOLLY: We're just going to go and- [Kelly interrupts]  
KELLY: Don't tell him. He's not supposed to know!  
MICHAEL: Know what? …[no answer]… Know what?!  
KELLY: Bye Michael.  
PHYLLIS: Bye.  
HOLLY: Don't worry, we'll be back soon.  
ANGELA: Maybe soon.

[they all leave leaving Michael looking worried]

MICHAEL: Dwight!  
DWIGHT: [walks up to him and starts whispering:] I know, I know. You want me to tail them I got it. Now I am going to need your financial records and a list of things you bought online in the past forty-eight hours.  
MICHAEL: No. I think I know what they're doing.  
DWIGHT: Really, what?  
MICHAEL: A bachelorette party.  
DWIGHT: What's a bachelorette party?  
MICHEAL: Like a bachelor party but for women.  
DWIGHT: Then why aren't Pam and Erin there?  
MICHAEL: Pam's married.  
DWIGHT: Phyllis is married.  
MICHAEL: Well... Never mind that!  
DWIGHT: I can figure out what they're doing.  
MICHAEL: No. No. It's okay. I was thinking… if they were having a bachelorette party maybe I can have a bachelor party.  
DWIGHT: In that case, leave it to me.  
MICHAEL: Research what they're supposed to be like. And… and make it cool. I want Ryan to be there, and Jim. Make sure they come.  
DWIGHT: Don't worry Michael, this will be the best party you will have even encountered when I get things rolling. What type of stripper is your favorite?  
MICHAEL: Dwight! I am a married man- well soon...  
DWIGHT: But you told me there were supposed to be strippers at bachelor parties.  
MICHAEL: No.  
DWIGHT: I specifically remember you telling me there were-  
MICHAEL: No I didn't! [walks away]

[Andy sitting in his office humming show tunes]

ANDY: Hey Erin? Can I see you in here for a bit.  
ERIN: Oh. Yeah. Sure. Of course. [Walks over and shuts the door behind her] What is it?  
ANDY: Just so I know who's coming into work, are you planning to go to the wedding?  
ERIN: Yes. I can't wait. Did you hear what the theme was?  
ANDY: Yup. Dunder Mifflin paper company. Super-ooper interesting, right?  
ERIN: Yeah… Are you going?  
ANDY: Kevin, Darryl and I plan on preforming as their band so yeah we're going. I am going. I'm the lead singer you know. Gonna' sing some [singing changing pitches:] RA DA DA DA DOO AHH DI DA! Or maybe like, SHOOP SHA DOO OP SHOOBITY DOO.

[Erin smiles awkwardly. Oscar knocks and opens the door.]

OSCAR: Hey, you're being really loud. [They stop and Erin waves goodbye and leaves. Oscar shuts the door behind her]

[Oscar Sitcom]

OSCAR: What? It was annoying. Singing is not something you do in the workplace! People are trying to work and it's distracting! ... Angela's gone with Holly to help pick out her wedding dress. If that poor woman wanted help he should have taken me. [Shakes head with disbelief]

[Phyllis, Kelly, Angela and Holly are walking into a bridal store. Kelly approaches store clerk and shares a hug]

KELLY: Hey Belle!  
BELLE: Hi Kelly! What do you need?  
KELLY: Well a friend of mine is looking for the perfect wedding dress and I just had to bring her here.  
BELLE: Oh, you're so sweet! Here are some catalogues and I have dresses in the back. They're all over the racks. The left hand sides are used ones which tend to be a little cheaper. If you see anything you like just come and get me.  
PHYLISS: [whispering:] Kelly what is this place?  
KELLY: Cheapest place I know to get super pretty wedding dresses.  
ANGELA: Why are you shopping for wedding dresses?  
KELLY: Just making sure I don't miss the perfect dress for my wedding.  
HOLLY: You're getting married?  
KELLY: No [still smiling].

[kelly to camera]

KELLY: This place is awesome. Sometimes when I get bored I just plan my future wedding so when I do get married it won't be that much work!

[Ryan is eating in the lunch room and Jim is getting Coffee as Dwight approaches]

DWIGHT: Ryan! Jim! Listen up!  
JIM: What are y-  
DWIGHT: Shut up. Michael is having me plan a bachelor party for him. We need beer and some balloons and streamers. Ryan, I need you to bring the beer.  
RYAN: Got it.  
DWIGHT: and Jim, I need you to-  
JIM: I don't want to go to his bachelor party.  
DWIGHT: Michael expects a good bachelor party and-  
JIM: Doesn't he usually like strippers?  
DWIGHT: Michael said that we-  
JIM: If you do that, I am not coming.  
DWIGHT: He is not getting strippers ad he wants you there.  
JIM: Really? No strippers? ehh... Too bad. Still don't wanna go.  
DWIGHT: I will let you in for free to the Schrute Farms Beet Festival.  
JIM: Really?  
DWIGHT: Yes. [Picks up phone] Moes… add two people to the attendance list… [frustrated] Well than make one!  
JIM: We're going to bring Cece.  
DWIGHT: Make that three. [hangs up phone]  
JIM: [smiles at camera then leaves back to his desk]  
RYAN: So we don't need strippers?  
DWIGHT: No.

[In the bridal store. Holly is wearing a dress that looks really pretty. It's white with hints of dark blue lace]

KELLY: O.M.G! Holly you look gorgeous! You're like a goddess! I could worship you right now.  
PHYLLIS: She's right. You look amazing.  
HOLLY: Really? [Blushes] Thanks guys. Do you think Michael would like it?  
KELLY: Are you kidding me? You're so pretty it's hurting my eyes.  
ANGELA: I wish it had sleeves. Your shoulders are so bear…  
KELLY: Don't Listen to her. You look incredible.

[Belle walks in.]

BELLE: Found a good one?  
HOLLY: I think so. I really like it.  
BELLE: You're sure?  
HOLLY: Why? Does it look bad on me?  
BELLE: No... Not at all.  
HOLLY: Then again… I think I am going to keep looking.  
BELLE: Good idea! Let's see what we can find.

[At the ice skating arena. Michael is blindfolded and Dwight is spinning him. Jim, Creed, Oscar, Darryl and Kevin are all sitting at a table with pizza]  
DWIGHT: Six…Seven…  
MICHAEL: Dwight! Stop spinning me!  
DWIGHT: We have to get to ten first!  
MICHAEL: No! Just- Just take it off! [Struggling to take off blindfold. Gets it off and Dwight shouts:]  
DWIGHT: Surprise! Perfect place for a bachelor party, right?  
MICHAEL: But I don't have my skates.  
DWIGHT: Don't worry I have them in my car.  
DARRYL:Are you sure this is a good place for a bachelor party?  
CREED: Trust me! This is exactly what they are supposed to look like.

[Creed sitcom]

CREED: I have been to MANY bachelor parties. This is like all the ones I have been to. Of course I never knew anybody there. But then again, I am not sure how many people I know here...

[Back to where they were]

MICHEAL: This is great guys. I love all of you. Even you Oscar. You're probably used to hearing that from another man.  
OSCAR: I'm just going to go skate.  
MICHAEL: But first a toast! To being a bachelor! [raises a cup of soda]  
DWIGHT: Hear Hear!

[you see them skating. Oscar like a pro and Michael in his full gear. The rest of them laughing and having fun]

[at the bridal shop. Holly is wearing a white dress with red beading on it. Phyllis and Angela are dis cussing it with holly. Kelly and Belle are sitting at a table in the back]

BELLE: So, like are you guys still together?  
KELLY: I don't know. Ryan is so unpredictable. It drives me crazy! Why can't he just be a normal guy.  
BELLE: Om my gosh, I know right?  
HOLLY: Belle?  
BELLE: Yes?  
HOLLY: I think I found the one.  
ANGELA: I approve.  
PHYLLIS: As do I.  
KELLY: OMIGOSH! You look stunning! It's not even funny! I could cry.  
BELLE: Yes, it does look quite good on you.  
HOLLY: GOOD. We'll take it.  
KELLY: [clapping] YAY!

[A big sign reading: SHRUTE FARMS BEET FESTIVAL. Erin was convinced by Dwight to come with them. There are some kids at stands making things and beets EVERYWHERE. There are little plots in the ground where kids are planting seeds. Some are chewing on them. One kid spits it out and yells: DISGUSTING! Pam and Jim and Andy are off to the side watching Cece and Erin playing in the dirt. Dwight walks over]

DWIGHT: Enjoying yourselves?  
JIM: Absolutely.  
DWIGHT: Really? Who knew you people would enjoy the wonders of agricultural life and beets. [smells the air]  
PAM: Yeah thanks for letting us go for free.  
DWIGHT: You will pay eventually. Just not now. [walks away]  
JIM: Wait what? [follows after him]

PAM: [sees that Andy came as well. Hey Andy, I was wondering if you were planning on going to the wedding?  
ANDY: For SHURES.  
PAM: Considered asking somebody to go with you?  
ANDY: Not anybody in particular…[eyeing Erin]  
PAM: Well what about Erin?  
ANDY: Yeah.. Yeah maybe.

[Andy leans into the dirt and reaches out his hand to Erin]

ANDY: Ma 'lady!  
ERIN: [blushes] Thanks.  
ANDY: So got a date to the wedding.  
ERIN: Uhhhh no.  
ANDY: Want to maybe, go with.. me?  
ERIN: Sure! Yeah. I'd love too.  
ANDY: Great!

[Erin looks over at Pam and smiles. Pam winks.]

THE END of part 2~


End file.
